With Every Sacrifice
by Krylancelo
Summary: Harry leaves for the summer but an unexpected vistor to the Dursley's house shakes things up a bit. Irvine and Harry become... friends? Foes? Partners? The wait to find Harry is starting to take it's toll while things heat up to burning levels. Chap 12!
1. Hello Mr Potter

Harry James Potter sighed as one of his most dreaded days approached. Going back to the Dursley's for summer vacation.  
He said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione then slowly dragged his feet off the train to where his uncle awaited him.  
"Get moving!" His uncle Vernon gritted out, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron's last wave. Harry's pace quickened and soon the two had reached the car. Lifting his trunk into the car's trunk, Harry grunted at the weight and Hedwig hooted as he jarred her cage.  
"Sorry girl." He murmured, earning a light whap on the head from his uncle.  
"Hurry up, we don't have all day to waste on you." Harry heard as he finished putting his things away and walked over to the passenger side.

"No, don't. The back." His uncle said cryptically, and Harry sighed, annoyed.

The ride through town was uneventful with the no talking and all. Harry looked out of the back window and sulked. He was not having a great start to his vacation.  
"Maybe Moony will take me away soon." He whispered, as he listlessly watched the passing landscape.

A good twenty five minutes passed and Harry had the distinct feeling they were not heading for Pivet Drive.

"Umm, where?" He slightly asked, not quite sure how his uncle's reaction would be. He was wondering if he was going to be put out on the side of the road or something.

His uncle just shook his head and kept driving in silence. Later than Harry liked, the two ended up in a modest neighborhood. Vernon drove his car into one of the flat's parking areas then told Harry to remain put. Windows rolled up and all.

The car was getting more than stuffy, nearly to the point of unbearable and Hedwig was starting to fidget. "How much longer is he going to make me wait in here. The sun's almost down!" Harry exclaimed. More moments passed and just when Harry was about to unlock the door and stretch his legs, he saw through a rearview mirror the mass of his uncle walking towards the car.

Harry stopped his fumbling as his uncle walked over and opened the passenger side door.

A young man of about twenty slid into the seat gently, and he closed the door quietly. From Harry's vantage point the couldn't see the man's features very well. Light brown hair and in a high ponytail at that, was all that Harry could see from behind.

His uncle soon re-started the car and Harry ventured to start conversing with the new man.

"Hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said cautiously.

Sharp, gray eyes soon faced Harry and the young boy stared back in surprise as he recognized something about this man that he couldn't place.

"Irvine Kannes, at your service. Mr. Potter." The man replied cheerfully.

Harry's uncle nearly slammed on the breaks, and tuned his face to sputter at Kannes.

"No need to be so ..respectful. It's just my blasted nephew, nothing good comes from him, I'll tell you that. He's just Harry." He said loudly, trying to make it clear that he didn't want the man to have anything to do with the boy.

Irvine leaned his arm on the armrest and leaned closer to the back. He winked over at Harry who looked on in surprise.

"Never mind such lofty displeasures, Mr. Drusley. I'll be kind to anyone if they just give me that chance. Including your nephew. Now, Harry, d'you know any magic tricks to entertain me with?" Irvine asked playfully. 

Both Harry and his uncle's faces paled, but Vernon's decided to turn purple as well.

"There is no MAGIC allowed in my house. All that crude is just junk that messes with people's heads!" He yelled. His beady eyes were darting this way and that on the road and both passengers shared a smile with each other.

It looked like this day was looking up. 


	2. Bandages

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_Chapter 2:_

_Bandages _

All three passengers got out of the small car and Harry decided he needed to stretch after being in the vehicle for over three hours. He smiled over at the man who had gotten out of the front passenger seat, then made his face blank after his uncle gave him a stern look.

"Get Mr. Kannes' stuff from the back. He'll be staying with us for a while." Harry's uncle said gruffly.

Harry blinked in surprise then walked around to the trunk of the car. Opening it up, he saw more items inside that he previously remembered. A small duffle bag, a suitcase, a long, black case, and also a heavy looking book. A strong looking hand reached over Harry's shoulder and picked up the suitcase effortlessly.

Harry turned around, the words 'I'll get that' on his lips, but soon died when he saw Irvine's other hand had Hedwig's cage's handle securely in it.

"Ah, sir. I-I'll get her." He stammered as he went to grab his owl. Irvine maneuvered away from Harry and gave a charming smile.

"Pretty animal you have here. So, it's a girl." He mused happily, then proceeded to follow his host inside.

Vernon could only look on in shock as his guest carried such items.

* * *

Once everything had been removed from the car, Harry was being put under the watchful eye of his Aunt Petunia. Her sour gaze never seemed to lighten up when placed on her nephew yet brightened considerably when she saw Mr. Kannes walk into the room.

"Well, it's been a while, Mr. Kannes. Is your father doing well?" She asked happily, though Harry could detect a bit of jealously in her voice. He wondered why.

"Of course. And thank you for allowing me stay in your humble house. Going to school from here will be much better than the long commute every week. Now." He said, clapping his hands together, "Where will I be staying?" He asked.

Petunia looked a little put off by his forwardness and the reference to her home being humble. She frowned a bit then decided to answer in a polite manner.

"You'll be living in my son's room. We've cleared it out and made it more acceptable for someone your age. My Dudlkens is five years your junior and you'll get to meet him soon. He'll be taking Harry's room." She said gleefully, glaring at her nephew.

Harry gulped, which caught Irvine's attention.

"So where will Harry be staying?" He asked, his voice slightly cooler than normal.

"Oh, never mind all that! It's dinner time, I've prepared a wonderful dinner for tonight! I hope you like liver and steaks." Petunia said hastily.

* * *

Dinner was a long endeavor that had Harry silently begging to be excused from. He was wearing the most sufferable attire ever, worse than his dress robes. His aunt had been so kind to pick out the itchiest outfit he had ever worn.

Couple that with the fact that Harry was in the kitchen most of the time making sure all the extra food didn't go cold incase someone other than him wanted seconds.. Or thirds.. Wait, Dudley was here, probably fifths.

The only Potter in the house sighed as he was once again wrestling with his too long purple sleeves and the stove's pot of green beans. Having the fire on and trying to stir without catching the thick material a flame was becoming a tiresome chore.

Harry flinched as the thick material did catch flame and quickly tried to bash it out. He nearly yelled out when his sleeve was quickly jerked under the sink's spray of cold water. Harry sighed as the fire went out, then looked up to see the seemingly out of place, angry face of one Irvine Kannes.

"Do you always get treated like this?" The man asked quietly, his voice stern.

Harry pulled his tattered, slightly blackened sleeve and 1st degree burned arm away. The water had soothed it but it still hurt.

"N-no." Harry said quietly, his voice barely reaching Irvine's ears.

"Sure.." Irvine replied and then walked out of the kitchen.

As the kitchen door swung on it's hinges, Harry could have sworn he heard something like the word bandages being said.

Yes, this summer was definitely crashing down around Harry's ears.

Note:

I hope this is well recieved, and I'm quite shocked about how it's coming along.


	3. Bathroom

_**With Every Sacrifice**_

_Chapter 3_

_Bathroom_

Harry Potter sighed when he heard an argument going on downstairs. He felt bad about it. Irvine Kannes had only wondered about his living quarters once again and his inquisitive mind had set off his uncle's temper.

"We'll have no such conversation tonight. The BOY will be fine where he is." Harry muttered angrily as he swept the rest of Dudley's mess from the second bedroom floor.  
"Make sure Dudley is well treated. Don't contaminate him with your kind." He gritted out again, remembering his aunt's stern words from only a half hour ago. It was now safe to say that anything and everything of the magical nature was cleared out of the room that could have ever been there. Everything.  
Harry didn't want Dudley ruining any of his things for school, and he especially didn't want anything odd to happen. All Weasley twin's tricks had been properly accounted for. He'd made sure of that.

* * *

A while later Harry walked down the stairs and decided to just bear with his new living conditions. There wasn't any use complaining about it. So if it was a little dusty, dark, and filled with old junk, the garage couldn't be as bad as the cupboard, right?  
"Right." He reassured himself, not as bad as the cupboard. 

He grabbed his things for the night and quickly went and took a shower. He took extra care with his burned arm that had hurt all night long. He quietly got out and changed into his pajamas which were a gift from Mrs. Weasley. Brooms were all over them.

A sharp knock was heard on the bathroom door, and Harry stifled a groan.

"It's open." He said and when the door didn't open, he went and opened it himself. He was surprised to see Irvine standing there, a smile dancing on his lips.

Harry tried to walk out past him through the open doorway, but was stopped by a strong arm across his chest. Irvine easily pushed Harry back into the small bathroom then locked the door behind the two of them.

Mind boggled, Harry regarded Irvine with something akin to fear and also just plain surprise.

"Umm." He said while leaning against the white sink. He looked around the place. He didn't think anything was wrong. The ring had tissue and everything was still clean looking. There wasn't much reason for Harry to stick around. And Irvine's happy smile didn't really reassure him right then.

Irvine advanced, one hand behind his back while the other gripped Harry's forearm and pulled him forward. Gray eyes seemed a glow as he watched a maze of emotions flit across Harry's face.

"Well it looks clean." Irvine said. His eyes looking Harry over. Harry's muscles in his arm contracted and he tried to pull away. Irvine let his hand slide down Harry's arm only to the point where he caught the boy's fingers with his own.

His other hand quickly came up and Harry flinched, not knowing what to expect.

Green eyes widened when a wad of bandages were quickly and efficiently wrapped around his arm, but slightly above the burn. "Supposedly there's some medicine in that drawer. Put it on." Irvine said. His serious tone making Harry pause for a moment before he awkwardly fumbled with his other hand to open the drawer. A few items were inside. Harry was surprised when Irvine's hand left the partially wrapped bandages and grabbed a green tube from the drawer.

Opening it with one hand, he squeezed a generous amount onto Harry's arm, wrist, and hand, then started to rub it into the skin.  
It wasn't really soothing, but Harry decided not to complain.

When the burned area had been dealt with, nimble hands finished the bandage wrappings in record time.

Irvine smiled and as quickly as he had come, he left. Harry had barely heard the door being unlocked, and was only aware of what had fully happened once the last of Irvine's footsteps had left the first floor.

* * *

Harry jumped for the fifth time that night as he heard more scuttling coming from his left. His uncle had just grunted when Harry had asked if any rats lived in the modest garage. The young wizard had a gnawing feeling that something lived in here. Something he didn't want to sleep with, or worse yet, wake up chewing on his pants leg. 

"Well since I can't seem to sleep here, I'd might as well…"

He sighed as he couldn't think of anything to do that would take his mind off of this night.

Well, maybe not anything. There was a certain Mr. Irvine Kannes to think about.

The pony tailed man had given Harry a eerie feeling.

On one hand the man had been nothing but nice to Harry since he met him that late afternoon, and he was able to get through the barrier around the house, but… on the other hand, he was more than a little odd. Giving new meaning to mystery in Harry's book.

"I wonder if Mr. Kannes could be a wizard, or is he really as uncle Vernon said. 'A fine man of outstanding parenting with need for a stable place to stay while attending college.' I get the feeling he could be fine in any environment. He'd just adapt… more than I ever could." Harry murmured. He cast doubtful eyes on the dark garage, and wondered.

Just how awful his summer could really get.


	4. Pet Me

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_Chapter 4:_

_Pet Me_

Early morning was booming loud and clear upon Harry as his uncle lifted the garage door and let in the cool 5 am air.

"Get up boy. I'm driving Mr. Kannes to a few places today. Your to stay here and mind the house. If anything goes wrong…" Harry's uncle said, letting the last few words go unspoken.

Behind him, a happy looking Irvine seem to glide into the room. Gray eyes took in the dark morning with energy and a interest that Harry was sure he could never match.

"I'll have to buy some flowers first, Mr. Dursley. Are there any places like that on the way?" Mr. Kannes asked.

Vernon nodded then directed the both of them to the car and they were gone. Harry sighed, then went into the house, nearly forgetting to close the garage door behind him.

Inside the house it was dark and rather boring looking. Harry stumbled around for a while, then decided that he really didn't want to stay and be bored for the rest of the day. Going his old cupboard, Harry gently pulled Hedwig out who hooted indignantly at being kept in such a dark place all afternoon and night.

Harry smiled, knowing the feeling.

"Here girl, go stretch your wings around the neighborhood. It's still dark for an hour or two, no one should notice."

He went outside and let her go, free to fly.

He only wished he could go too.

* * *

A few hours later the car pulled back into the drive and the two men got out. Irvine nearly hopped out of the passenger seat and after grabbing the key from his host, went inside the house. The owner followed at a more leisurely pace. 

Inside, he was 'greeted' by the sight of Harry sitting on the stairs talking to his bird.

"Do that often?" Irvine asked, amusement filtering through his voice.

Harry blushed then went to put Hedwig away. "I didn't hear anyone coming. Sorry." He apologized.

"Are you that bored with your summer already, Mr. Potter?" Irvine asked. Harry had to stop himself from instantly nodding, so instead, he shrugged.

"Summer's never been fun." The young man said then decided to stay silent when his uncle came in.

"Is the boy bothering you, Mr. Kannes?" He asked.

"No just talking. Why does he have a bird like that anyways, Mr. Dursley. For a boy at a correctional school I didn't think such pets were allowed." Mr. Kannes wondered out loud, then was surprised at his host's cry of frustration.

Harry's uncle walked up the stairs making sure to jolst Harry in the process.

"You should make sure all your things are in order for your first class on Monday, Mr. Kannes. Your father wouldn't want you to still be unprepared." He warned, then disappeared onto the second floor. He didn't want to get into that conversation today.

Ivrine smirked as he went and patted Harry on the head.

"Wish I had an owl, well, maybe a toad would be more fun. Want to help me catch one this summer?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah, sure. There are some by the park." Harry answered, feeling strange.

Irvine bent a bit to look Harry in the eyes.

"Good. Let's go then!" He said cheerfully. Irvine grabbed Harry's uninjured arm and effortlessly dragged the teenager outside in the direction of the park.

After a while Harry's struggling stopped, and he walked on his own after Irvine who was humming happily.

The man wore dark, gray pants and a light blue shirt that fit well.

Harry was just happy he had kept his shoes on since he wasn't sure if Irvine would have stopped to let him put them on.

Harry also wore a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. A smile had started to form on his face.

Maybe today won't be so boring after all.

Note: This is fun to write and it won't be so mudane after the two get more aquainted. I'll write some interesting things soon!


	5. Playtime

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_Chapter 5:_

_Playtime_

The small park came into view, and Harry smiled when he saw the small river that ran nearby. He quickened his pace and the two reached it in a few minutes time. Harry bent and let his hand pass through the dark water. His eyes already intent on finding even a tadpole to please his new house guest.

Irvine noted that Harry seemed much happier here than in the house. He too bent down but instead of copying the boy Irvine put his behind Harry's head and gently pushed.

Harry's eyes widened as he lost his balance and slid off the bank into the river. The water wasn't deep so he just sat there sputtering for a moment. He regained his senses when he heard chuckling.

Dumb-founded eyes slowly turned and stared back at Irvine. The older man noted something akin to hurt in Harry's face but brushed it off and laughed some more.

"It was too good of an opportunity to miss. Don't be angry, it's hot enough that you'll dry soon enough. Find anything? You have such a great…advantage from your area." He teased, smiling down at the boy while he edged back.

Harry was for once happy that he didn't have his wand near by. He would have hexed the man without any care for the law.

Slowly Harry got up from the river and slugged forward out of the water. His black, wet, hair fell into his eyes and he sighed in annoyance.

He decided not to talk to Mr. Kannes for a while, and began to walk off.

"Where you going?" Irvine asked, his smile getting even bigger.

"Change." Harry gritted out, and inside his head he envisioned knocking Irvine into a much deeper lake. Maybe one with a squid in it.

He then froze when he felt Irvine's hand wrap around his waist from behind.

The hand snaked into his left jean pocket and felt around, making Harry uncomfortable.

"Let me go!" He said hoarsely. Irvine paid him no mind as he dug in Harry's other pocket and then slowly pulled his hand out and raised it to eye level with the slightly bent boy.

"Not without this I won't." He said happily, then shoved the green frog in Harry's face.

"Wha-? How?" Harry whispered, feeling shock. He hadn't felt anything when he went in the water.

"How indeed! You're a very strange guy Mr. Potter, to keep such a creature all to yourself. Share a little." Irvine said smugly. His arm tightened around Harry's waist and pulled the slightly struggling boy back toward the stream.

"Now to get you one!" He laughed, and quickly threw the shocked boy back in the river. His laughter drowned out Harry's scream of frustration.

A moment later Irvine decided to risk giving Harry a hand back out. He got a face full of water for his efforts and quickly withdrew. Harry climbed back up the bank then ran at Irvine, intent on tackling the man.

The two enjoyed a pleasant, yet strange day.

Krylancelo note:

Thanks for the kind reviews! I've been busy so I couldn't update as much as before, but it was more than fun so I'll probally try it again.


	6. Darkened Alley

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_Chapter 6:_

_Darkened alleys_

The new morning dawned bright and early for Harry as he got up and did his morning chores. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that something important was going to happen today.

Maybe it was also something he didn't want.

* * *

Irvine walked along a quiet path that had a similar reputation to Knocktun Alley. His clothes consisted of black attire with a long, flowing navy blue coat around his strong shoulders. Irvine had sneaked out of the Dursley's house hours before dawn and was currently in a district that didn't welcome people well.

He seemed to be at home in even the most dismal of places, and Der-Sten street was no exception. Small houses and dark, dank apartments littered the area where greenery had once thrived but now was reduced to mere bushes that were not properly looked after. Irvine's intrusion into the area had created quite a stir. In both muggle and wizard-kind alike who lived there.

Two in particular seemed unhappy with his very presence.

A woman of about twenty-six who had long, brown hair and cold, dark eyes. Upon her left arm, in plain sight was the mark of a death eater and also another mark graced her pale skin. She quietly approached Irvine from the front and stood in his path.

Her arms were covered in small crisscrossing scars that were past pains of battle and disobedience to her only master. Thick gloves adorned her slim hands and a white shirt and shorts were all that she wore, even in the early morning.

Irvine stopped as he felt her approach. He could sense her, another one like him, that was nearby.

Behind the woman stood a man with graying hair with flecks of yellow in it. He looked to be about 40 but was in truth only 30. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that was played with by the wind that gushed past. His face was scared with small slits and dark bruises. If one looked closely he could see the protruding of the man's ribs from underneath his thin shirt. Faint markings on his arms and blood stains on his once brown pants also told of pain and mistreatment.

His arms were covered but Irvine was pretty sure he knew of at least one marking that was on them.

The woman flipped her hair back out of her face and grinned.

Her voice came out as rough.

"Leave here now. This is your only warning." She croaked, and the man behind her leveled a stern glare at Irvine.

The young college student smirked then graciously bowed.

"Thanks for the warning, Fleshless, but I'll be staying a while longer. I have such business to attend to." He said, then straightened his posture.

Both his word and actions spoke of fierce defiance.

The older man laughed dryly, then spoke.

"So the upstart has heard tales of us. Yes, Fleshless will tear the flesh from your bones. You would have done well not to have crossed into this domain." Irvine suppressed a shudder then spoke up.

"Maybe so, but I'd rather you not get orders from your master to come hunt me down. I'd like to keep innocents safe from your kind. Fleshless, I've heard tale of rumors that condemn me and my sacrifice for death. Wha-."

"So you've found it." The old man said quickly, and the woman nodded her head.

Irvine's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hand behind his back.

"No." He lied, feeling no need for them to go spread the news. "Would I be here alone if I had?" He questioned, feeling annoyed at the two.

"My guess is no but then, you have surprised others in the past. You could be hiding it." The old man said, then smiled a nearly toothless grin.

Irvine wasn't going to be deterred from his original purpose and decided to just get this confrontation over as quickly as possible.

"If you're here to fight, then lets have it! I have business to attend to and scum like you just gets in the way." He said, his voice unwavering. "**I declare a spell battle**." He whispered and the area of unkempt housing and scraggy bushes disappeared into a maze of gray hazes.

"So bold to expand your fighting range. You won't leave here alive, Deathless. You can't cheat it forever, I'll make sure of that. **We accept the battle**." The old man gritted out and then the woman in front of him spoke.

"Then I'll start off with this! **Torrents of wind! Unearth the ground below him and shake it at a devastating upheaval!**" She yelled, and the earth underneath Irvine shook with such force that he was forced to his knees.

On hands and knees Irvine looked up to smile at his opponents.

"How nice… **Vines from the trees and vines from your selves, entrap the enemy and name them yours!**" He gritted out, and the ground near the old man shifted and revealed thorny vines that trapped his arms and legs. The man cried out as blood flowed from the areas the vines were securely wrapped around.

"**Restrict his movement!**" Irvine said, and two silver chains clasped around the man's neck and legs.

The woman started to look a bit panicky as she switched her eyes from her sacrifice and her opponent.

"Dear, what should I do?" She asked, feeling anger.

"Tear him apart. Forget my discomfort and win!" The old man groaned out as he struggled with the vines and chains to remain standing.

The woman nodded and yelled, "**Flesh from his bones, disrepair in five places.**" Multitudes of knives rained down on Irvine but he only smirked and said.

"**Let the air around me stir and consume them!**" The knives disappeared into the dark haze of his world.

The woman yelled in frustration then said, "You shouldn't be this powerful! Not with out your own sacrifice!"

Irvine slowly stood and face the two with hands by his sides. "Who say's I need one. If my power is halved because I'm not with that person yet then you should be happy we're not one. **Fleshless, with broken bones and broken flesh, bring forth the end with haste and a blood filled mess.**"

Sharp swords materialized in front of the man and descended on the older half of Fleshless. His screams echoed in Irvine's mind as he walked away. The area around him changed back to what it had once been and the two left behind were going to without the ability to use their legs for quite some time.

Irvine smirked then found the old building he was looking for. His ponytail would be the last thing anyone would see before he closed the door behind him and descended stone steps.

* * *

Harry watched his uncle and aunt search the house franticly for Irvine. It was already mid afternoon and nothing had been found of him. No one in the neighborhood had seen him that day and Harry was starting to get worried.

"The young man would have told us if it was important, Vernon, maybe he just went out for a walk." Petunia suggested as her hands wrung a handkerchief. Her husband looked dubious to her words but could think of nothing better.

"Boy, go out and look around again. Go a few blocks." Harry's uncle commanded, and Harry flinched. He had gotten a letter from the order just that morning specifically stating that he stay in the house.

"Umm. Uncle Vernon, I can't. I-"

"Do as your told, boy! Get!" The angry man yelled out, and then grabbed Harry by his collar and pushed him towards the door.

Harry struggled to get out of the grip but didn't really succeed. He was pushed out the door and told not to come back until dinner time unless he had Mr. Kannes.

Harry sighed then sat on the front stoop. Green eyes watched the passing cars for a few minutes then he slowly got up and started walking.

"I've already checked the park, then got that letter. I would have looked more if I hadn't received it but Moony said it was important." He reasoned, then frowned when he saw darkening clouds up ahead.

"Of course it's supposed to rain today." He moaned then hurried his walking. He looked at his clock and saw it was only three p.m. and had little else to do but walk.

When the night had come and it was nearly 7 p.m. Harry stood exhaustedly against a small pole in the park. He had looked, and looked, and looked some more but hadn't found anything. He'd also been kicked back out of the house until ten p.m. for coming back thirty minutes to early for dinner.

"It's not my fault I usually start around 5:30 preparing dinner." He said sulking. He slid down the pole and sat on the dark grass, that was wet from the recent rain. Yes, it had stormed not even twenty minutes ago and Harry was soaked to the bone.

He slowly drifted off into a semi-conscious state. He sat against the pole shivering in the night air and feeling tired from walking and chores.

He slowly opened his eyes when he heard quiet footsteps approach. He saw a shadow coming toward him and wanted to get up but couldn't muster the strength. He hadn't eaten lunch, no he had been out looking, and since his dinner was postponed he wasn't up to much.

Dark, black boots were the sight that greeted Harry's down cast eyes and he wondered if today really wasn't going to be so good. His eyes widened when he saw streaks of blood on the boots and flinched when he felt something land on his shoulders.

Strong, firm hands slowly picked him up and Harry drifted off to sleep.

Note: The bold words are the spells that the fighters use. Just to let everyone know when something they say actually changes something tangible. Also, I'm just using the termology and idea that Yun Kouga has from her anime. I thought I'd be fitting. So I guess that's my disclaimer, and I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, as probally anyone who has any interest in this already knows.

I hope you liked, and review!

They get me pumped up!


	7. Without Meaning

_**With Every Sacrifice**_

_Chapter 7_

_Without Meaning?_

Worried eyes slowly watched the rise and fall of Harry who lay on Dudley's made-up bed. Irvine sighed as he ran his right hand though his brown hair and watched it come into his vision once he removed his hair band. Gray eyes slid to look at the slightly cracked door that lead to the hallway. Previous memories surfaced as he fully turned his head to stare coldly at the door.

He sighed then slowly shrugged his dark coat to the floor. Shortly after that came the slightly muddy, messy boots that had seemed nearly plastered to his skin. He leaned against the wall by the door and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning slowly dawned for Harry as he tried to remember where he was. The room looked familiar but he hadn't exactly been in it for much of his past. Never on the bed feeling slightly ill anyways. Tired green eyes skimmed the room and Harry let out a small gasp when he saw Irvine sitting against the wall, seemingly asleep.

He squinted and made sure his tired eyes wasn't just playing tricks on him. Fumbling on the small nightstand near the bed, and accidentally knocking off a DS game, Harry found his glasses and placed them on his face.

"Really, then…" He whispered, still marveling that he wasn't the one on the floor .

"Mr. Kannes?" He said slightly louder than before. The college student didn't stir, and Harry became more distressed. _He's not the type to just laze around, is he? _He though, feeling that this wouldn't be a normal occurrence for Irvine.

Harry pushed off the bed and stumbled to the floor, barely keeping his balance. The water last night must not have been good for him. His head swam but he only swayed on his feet once his vision cleared. His hands pushed his sweaty hair out from his face and he stifled a yawn. His fumbling caused Irvine to crack open on gray eye to see what was really going on.

"Morning, Mr. Potter. Feeling any better?" Irvine asked. His back was sore from the hard floor and his clothes felt constricting against his skin. He stretched his arms over his head, and Harry sighed quietly.

"Any better?" Harry asked uncertainly. He wasn't quite sure if anything was really wrong with him. "I'm fine, just a bit tired, is all. Really." He murmured, more to himself than to the man who still stretched before him.

Irvine easily stood up and walked over to Harry. Stepping over the pile of clothes he had left from the night before let Harry notice the man's still wet clothes that slightly clung to him.

"You got wet too." He stated, feeling slightly off. The room was still trying to spin, and it seemed as if to Harry it kept starting and stopping. He felt himself loose it as he fell face forward into Irvine's arms. Slightly startled eyes looked down on the unconscious boy and Irvine felt slight regret about not properly getting the boy treated the night before. Hands wrapped around Harry's shoulders lightly pushed the boy back onto the bed. He easily pulled the covers back and let Harry fall into the sheets. Pulling them up his chin, Irvine pushed back and walked out of the room.

He entered the dining room to see a few plates of bagels set out and to the Dursley's eating breakfast.

"Ahh, Mr. Kannes! Please, join us!" Petunia said with fake enthusiasm. She hadn't had time to properly bake muffins like she had planned and for that reason she felt her food to be inappropriate for such an esteemed young man such as the son of N. Kannes.

"I'm sorry it isn't so good, but everyone was so worried about you yesterday and I didn't get to go shopping like I'd planned." She explained.

Mr. Kannes smiled then graciously sat down at the table. "Nonsense, this is fit for royalty, Mrs. Dursley. I've no objections to it at all."

The table set was white porcelain dishes and the table cloth had been changed to a dull green. The breakfast went on for a few minutes with absolute silence until Vernon Dursely spoke up.

"You say you have some reason for keeping the boy in your room?" He asked, and Mr. Kannes only nodded.

"You should give me it. I don't see any reason for that-"

Mr. Kannes cut him off and kept his steely eyes on his knife that put cream on the second bagel.

"He's sick Mr. Dursely. You sent him out to look for me and it caused his sickness. I think taking care of him in just more responsible than making him deal with it himself.

Don't you?"

"The boy's fine!" Petunia said sharply, even though in her mind she remembered that she did promise to look after the boy.

"Oh? 103.5 degree temperature isn't exactly perfect." Mr. Kannes retorted, feeling under his hands the course food that he politely ate in their presence.

"We've got some medicine, he'll be right as he ever is in no time." Petunia insisted.

Breakfast ended without much more comment.

A harsh sneeze seemed to echo through the house, and Mr. Kannes slowly looked up.

"Nice to use that medicine soon." He stated as he stood up from his chair and smiled at Mrs. Dursely.

She sighed dramatically. "In the pantry, top shelve." She clarified, and Irvine got up, grabbed it, and proceeded to force a larger amount than needed down Harry's throat.

"You'll need your sleep." Was all the explanation Harry received before he drifted off.

Note:

Yes, the end was a bit rushed. I just felt like writing it this way. Well, I haven't been really writing for fun much so I'm happy I'm getting this out now. This one will be a bit of a more quiet chapter than the last, just to slow it down a little. Not too much though. Thanks for the review by the way. I like writing this.


	8. Our True Name

_**With Every Sacrifice**_

_Chapter 8: Our True Name_

Harry Potter slowly awoke to a loud banging that was going on in his brain. Hazy, green eyes slowly opened to stare into clear gray ones.

"Mr. Potter, feeling any better?" Irvine lightly asked then he pulled away from leaning over Harry's still form.

"What's that. Noise?" Harry whispered, and Irvine winced.

"Nothing." He said, as he hastily put the spoon and cup behind his back.

A smile crossed Irvine's features as he quickly stuffed the items under a blanket that was on the floor as Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position. The quiet room was filled with noon sunlight and Harry squinted while looking around the room. He fumbled around for his glasses and scooped them up into his hands to clumsily place them on his face.

"Hey, there crooked!" Irvine exclaimed and easily fixed the glasses with a quick flick of his wrist and a quiet adjust of his fingers.

"T-thanks." The younger man stammered out. "Um, was I asleep for too long?" He asked. He felt groggy and shaky at the same time.

"'Bout a week." Irvine said happily.

A moment passed, and Harry's shocked expression was all that greeted the college student.

"I'm just joking Mr. Potter, nothing to worry about. It's only been a day since you got sick, no worries." Irvine said, easily smoothing over his previous lies

The room seemed quite a bit smaller to Harry when Irvine stretched out his long arms then easily shed his shirt.

"So, you've been doing what for the past day?" Harry questions as he quickly averted his eyes as Irvine changed into cleaner clothes.

"Eating, drinking. Taking care of a sick little boy, not really sleeping much." He murmured as he finished pulling on a white shirt that finished off his ensemble of white and khaki.

He had heard Harry's shocked gasp when he spoke of the past day's activities but had decided to keep plowing on by talking.

"So, since I missed a class or two on your account I think you owe me something, Mr. Harry Potter." He elaborated, smiling in Harry's general direction. His smile quickly transformed into a small frown, then he crossed the room to pull Harry's face toward him.

"I think you owe me."

"O-owe you? I, um, like what?" Harry stammered out, as he tried to pull his face away from Irvine's strong grip. It didn't really succeed, and Harry was worried if it would bruise.

Once hazy eyes, slowly felt what understanding of the older man that he had before, change quickly into full blown confusion.

"Why take care of me? Why have you been so nice, you don't know me!" He forced out then pulled away from the strong hold in one quick jerk.

"What's the point of worrying about someone like me! I'm not important, not enough for someone like you to bother with! Your not like my teachers who want me to save them somehow, even though half the time I have no clue how to do anything! Your not like half the world who just thinks I can do anything just because of my name! And. Your just like all the rest! You'll only help me to get something from it! Like everyone else, even if they say they don't want anything, everyone wants something!" Harry practically yelled out, as his anger and confusion about the brown haired man (and Harry's own lot in life) came crashing down around the boy's senses.

Irvine smirked and let his hand brush lazily against Harry's slightly red jaw.

"Simple. You're my Sacrifice." Irvine said with a trace of warmth to his voice.

"Even before we were born. It was to be. We're partners for life, you and I. If you die, I die."

Harry had to force his next words to come out of his dry mouth in a coherent sentence. Too bad no matter how hard he tried it didn't work the way he wanted.

"W-what!" The boy blinked, then wondered if staying up for a whole day had messed with Irvine's brain or something.

"There's no … way. You'd die? And, what do you mean by sacrifice?" Harry forced out, feeling like he had been stupefied by an unknown attacker.

The light in the room momentarily changed as the sun was over taken by pesky clouds. A shadow fell over Harry's face, so Irvine backed up a bit to see the black haired boy clearly.

Harry could see the surprise that also filtered for a split second across Irvine's features.

"Pray tell, Mr. Potter. You really don't know anything about the origin of spells, do you?"

"O-origin?"

Irvine's voice spoke out, and Harry decided he wouldn't let this opportunity get away from him. He spoke seconds after Irvine brought out his first syllable.

"What do you mean by the origin? You know about magic spells? Did the Order send you or someone else?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

Irvine leaned against the wall and slid down it to a sitting position loosely on the floor. His bangs flew into his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know about such an Order and I do know about spells. Or more precisely, the power that words have to become spells. There isn't a really set specific concerning them.. Don't interrupt. If you do, I'll leave you in the dark without a clear way out." He warned, and his eyes glared at Harry for one final moment until he relaxed.

"I- ok." Harry confirmed. He rubbed his sore jaw then got comfortable on the bed, feeling that he was in for a lot of listening.

"Good, Mr. Potter. I guess the basics would be the best place to start. Our name, our true name, is Deathless. It is something only we share, a bond that cannot be broken. A team that shall not be torn asunder.

I am your Fighter and you are my Sacrifice. I fight for you and do as you say while in return you take the damage for me."

Irvine sighed. He felt he wasn't saying this in the best manner, but was too tired to try much harder.

"I've searched for my Sacrifice for the last seven years, but I could never figure out who shared the same name as me. Well, not until I went, hmm, well, went off the deep end, so to say. My father would be proud anyways. But I digress, so, after finding that I actually did have a Sacrifice out in the bustling grip of Hogwarts, I decided to find the best way to get to you. By coming here." He said, and Harry could feel his eyes widening at the words he was hearing.

Deathless, the one without death

* * *

The boy felt his scar with shaking hands.

_It made sense_.

Krylancelo Note:

If it doesn't make the best sense then it will later, probally by the next chapter. I wrote the majority of this at about 4 this morning so I think my brain was going faster than my hands put words out. Just the truth. The fighter/sacrifice idea is from Loveless, I adore this method. Though it would work well. Review and you'll see more Irvine!


	9. Without Regret

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

**_Chapter 9: Without Regret _**

****

"So to sum it all up, your saying I'm your Sacrifice. My name is like some freaky tattoo on my lower back in loose, tiny lettering, and that you have an identical one as well. Oh, and a group called the Seven Moons is trying to kill all improper magic, like ones taught at Hogwarts? Great. Just great." Harry said unhappily.

He had been up all day with Irvine, who had again, skipped his classes in favor of informing and convincing Harry.

The brown haired man had a mighty smirk on his face and Harry was tempted to glare at him for the rest of the day.

"I have one question. You say if I die, then so do you, but if you die, I'll be alright?" Harry asked, wondering how that could be so.. **Cruel**.

"Yes." Irvine replied without a trace of regret.

"The Fighter obeys the Sacrifice and with the death of my Sacrifice there isn't any point in going on. I follow your orders, so theoretically you could order me to keep living, but…" Irvine said sighing and then pushing up from the wall.

"Just because I lived these last 20 years without a Sacrifice doesn't mean I haven't wanted to know who it was. Ever since I learned about all this from my father about 17 years ago. I can't imagine what sort of life I'd have had if I'd never had one, but you are my Sacrifice. So I think I should focus on the present and try to keep Deathless' namesake true. Right, Mr. Potter?"

Irvine cheerfully said and Harry nodded. The young boy's mind was filled with stories that Irvine had told him and Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. His "Fighter" could be a nice guy or he could be a ruthless attacker, at Harry's own will. It was mind boggling.

"So, if Voldermort took me out, the wizarding world, **plus you**, would cease to exist?" Harry asked, his mind still trying to comprehend it all.

"Oh, him, yes. Quite a few of Seven Moon's students are also Death Eaters, though they only obey their Sacrifices if push comes to shove. Fleshless is a prime example. Mean on the inside and scarred on the outside. With both marks. A few days ago, that was my first encounter with them, but I can already tell they'll be back again to mess with us in no time. A few daring spells won't keep those two down." Irvine answered not really feeling that Voldermort was such a threat. Harry was surprised at how casualy he brushed the dark lord aside.

Irvine's voice became much more serious as he walked over to Harry.

"You'll have to be on the lookout this semester. The sort of people who feel no pain, called Zero, might be a problem as well."

"Zero?" Harry questioned.

"A pair that was genetically engineered to feel no pain. There the most dangerous sort, though some aren't as hard to destroy as others." Irvine explained, but then he narrowed his eyes at Harry's angered look.

"You don't kill, do you?" Harry whispered. His voice creaking out.

Irvine smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"That depends on you Mr. Potter. That depends exclusively on you."

* * *

Chapter note: I know I haven't been really recent with this one, but I am trying. Oh yeah, as you can tell, Irvine didn't go to a magically inclined school. His abilities are different and use words as his spells not wands. Harry doesn't need that since he's the Sacrifice and just deals with the battle's damage. 

I'll get a new chapter up soon, I will. If things go well and I can concentrate then maybe in the next week.

Review! Y'know, cause no one did last time!

Maybe I'll sick Irvine on someone, hmmm...

Yeah, give a comment or two.


	10. Mysterious

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_**Chapter 10: Mysterious**_

Albus Dumbledore sighed when Remus shook his head. The news wasn't good.

Harry had been missing from number 4 pivet Drive for the last two weeks. The Order of the Phoenix had become worried once Harry's letters stopped arriving almost three weeks earlier, and now that his disappearance had been confirmed, they were almost frantic.

The aging headmaster of Hogwarts nodded his head. He was gravely concerned that something horrible had happened to Harry. Reports indicated that a stranger had been allowed into the house on the same day school's last term had ended. Dumbledore had thought nothing of it. The background check seemed normal enough…

He slowly opened a ring of parchment that had been delivered weeks before. No one had really paid any attention to it. Standard in form but maybe it held something they had missed…

Remus glanced over Albus' shoulder and read it quickly. A small frown formed on his face.

"He's muggle born but something seems out of place. Maybe the information is wrong. After contacting the Dursleys it seems that they let Kannes take Harry with him to buy more school supplies. They never returned. Harry hasn't been heard from since and Hermione and Ron haven't received information from him at all for the past near month. The Durselys also said Kannes had been distant to them but seemed unnaturally interested in Harry. I don't think he's anywhere near the normal man the reports show him to be. We need to find Harry. The Daily Prophet is having a field day with his disappearance. The latest headlines say 'Abducted Boy Who Lived. Maybe For Good.' We have to act fast Albus! We have to find him." Remus said, his voice stressed and his hands balled into fist with a newspaper in the right one.

Albus slowly stood up from his desk and glanced over at the rumpled paper.

"I know, but where to start? It seems Kannes wasn't even going to classes even though he was registered. He was using it as a cover and also his father's connections to get close to Harry. He may have been working for someone. Tom might have changed tactics to get to Harry. But, even still… this man went through our barriers without any warning. He shouldn't have had any ill will towards Harry." He reasoned, feeling distraught.

"Like the Durselys have good will." Remus said sarcastically. Harry had said something before about his families' distrust of magic.

Albus sighed, quite aware that Harry didn't have the most cheery time out of the school's gates. "We have no leads or sources. I think we should have Severus use Oculemtly on his family. We need to figure out if anything strange happened."

Harry James Potter landed hard in the dirt. His glasses fell off his face and he let out a sharp scream. Irvine smirked a little and then used one hand to haul Harry up from the ground. The brown haired man then turned to face their latest opponents.

They had finally encountered Zero.


	11. The Dark Mark Entrusted

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

**_Chapter 11: The Dark Mark Entrusted_**

**_  
_**

Harry James Potter stood at a small doorstep. His attire consisted of a black shirt, dark, blue jeans and black sneakers. His glasses had been replaced with a slightly better prescription and a newer look. Ultimately, Harry looked a lot better than he did prior to his 'stay' with Irvine, who stood behind him.

Irvine Kannes leaned over Harry to knock on the door. The brown haired man wore a long sleeved black shirt with course, slate grey pants and dark boots underneath. His hands were covered with new crisscrossing cuts. Harry flinched as he noticed them before Irvine pulled his hand back and the two waited for the door to open.

Sooner than hoped, in Harry's case anyway, the dark colored door opened and a man with slicked back, black hair and dark circles under his eyes stood before them.

Cold, brown eyes stared down at Harry for a moment, and then flickered up to look over at Kannes. The man grunted and then beckoned the two of them in.

"So this young ones your sacrifice, eh? I'd have never expected you to find him. I thought you liked working alone, Kannes?" The man, only know as Entes, mummured. Grey eyes stared back at the man with a look of distaste.

"You wound me again, old man! Giving the circumstances, I'd say you should be grateful I've come all this way to Germany to get your advice. So, what do you think? Can you do it?" Irvine asked, his gaze never leaving Entes' eyes.

"Can I? Of course. Will I is the right question though? You want me to burn the Dark Mark into your arm so you can become a Death Eater? Then you'll infiltrate the inner circle of Eaters and find a way to kill off Voldy in one smooth move? You must be bonkers!"

"I'm not." Irvine calmly said, defending himself with a hint of pride.

"And even Mr. Potter thinks I can do it. He's seen my skills, and we are nearly the same, with our bonded name and all. I'd like your help. The mark can be removed if someone is given it from a trusted friend, like you." He continued, though the last two words were filled with bitter sarcasm.

Harry decided he'd had enough of the verbal contest going on, and shook his head.

"I can't say I like Irvine's plan, but if I don't do this … then. If there is a real chance of getting rid of this evil in the world. I'll find a way!" Harry voiced, his words making Entes smile.

"Alright then. Now Kannes." Entes said harshly.

"Your left arm, is it?"

Note: I'll expand on the zero battle later on that ended the last chapter. It'll have some sembalance later on. Review if you like! Thanks!


	12. Burn it in

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

_**Chapter 12: Burn it in**_

Harry screamed out as his scar started to burn with such strong pain. It felt as if it was being marked into his skin once again like it had been 14 years ago. It was excruciating pain and Harry could only gasp, nearly choke on his own saliva, and scream some more as the pain continued for another few minutes. It was horrible, painful, and fully brought the boy to the ground.

But…

His screams didn't compare to Irvine's initial one before the clasped his mouth shut with his right hand. They didn't compare at all…

* * *

Harry James Potter awoke to see his glasses on the table beside him. Through his blurry vision Harry could still tell that they were covered mostly with his blood. The pale, shaky boy raised up his right hand to his forehead. A thick bandage covered his scar. It was still very sore to touch, but when he did the last piece of tonight's puzzle fell into place.

"Irvine!" He yelled out, as he shot up in the bed and looked wildly around the small room. His green eyes stopped their frantic search when they landed on the old man who was chuckling quietly.

"W-where is he? Is he going to be alright?" Harry choked out, his voice horse from before.

The old man just shook his head and stood up from a small, black chair.

"He's gone off to infiltrate for your benefit." Entes said, smirking at the painfully shocked look on the boy's face.

"Your joking… He couldn't, not already…."

"He's gone." Entes said, his words pounding into Harry's head with his tone of finality.

Harry stared at the man and then turned his gaze to the door for a while. Something akin to a sob escaped Harry's mouth, and the shocked boy buried his face into the pillow on the bed.

"They'll kill him!" Harry whispered fiercely.

Harry's summer had just gotten much, much worse.

* * *

It's short because I wanted this to be it's own chapter. I'll love your reviews! It's been a while since I could write as I pleased so here it is! 


	13. Loyal Bonds

**_With Every Sacrifice_**

**_By Krylancelo_**

_Chapter 13: Loyal Bonds_

The night burned with darkness, with nary a star in they sky, and the dark mark floated in the place of the moon's glow. Scared citizens ran from the pack of angry spells, mystic curses, and the dark, green glow. Aurors had been called out but none had yet to arrive, and a huddle of dark cloaked figures made quick work of the remaining stragglers.

_Slaughtered like cattle._ Irvine thought as he slowly pulled off the ghastly white mask he had been told to wear.

"Prove your loyalty to the Dark Wizard" had been the words one Lucius Malfoy had spoken before this mess had begun.

_My loyalty's to my Sacrifice, and for him, I will do anything._

A blood curdling scream was heard thought the night.

* * *

Almost two months had passed since Harry had been whisked away into, not his normal world of magic, but to the strange world brought forth from words and such fierce determination.

Entes, the old man with the strong gaze and rough demeanor, had been taking care of the boy. He was a big man, and an even harsher teacher. Harry, who before hadn't exactly been a stranger to pain, was learning how to properly deal with it each and every day due to the lessons.

"A good Sacrifice does well to control the tide of battle. If you aren't strong enough to take it your Fighter, who is already doing most of the work, will take it for you. If he is disabled even before you, what is to save you from death?" Entes' voice cracked out. Harry's only saving grace was a wondrous balm the man used to treat wounds and cuts.

"Thank you for your… help.. I have to go to Hogwarts now. School is about to start." Harry murmured, he was trying to think up a way to tell the old man. Though he might not show it, both occupants had enjoyed learning from the other.

Entes had started to learn to have a little fun now and then, since Harry had begged and begged to go sightseeing while they were in Germany. Several escapes had brought the young boy and the man to somewhat of an understanding. When the night fell, it wasn't a bad idea to pack up the tools of a lesson and let something as fun as a movie night slip in the schedule.

Harry, other than the training, had gained a figure to rely on who had no qualms about diverging certain information about his missing Fighter unit. The subject of Irvine Kannes wasn't so taboo anymore, once Harry had scruffed up the courage to broach the subject every once in a while. His persistence had ultimately paid off, and Harry felt he understood both men a little more than he had when they'd all first met.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood inside the platform bound for Hogwarts. She wore a pink blouse with a grey skirt and her frizzy hair was tied back from her face. Her luggage had already been loaded on the train, and she desperately looked around for either the mop of red hair of Ron or the unruly dark strands of Harry in the crowd. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw the Weasley's come through the invisible wall and enter the platform.

"Ron!" She called out and was happy to see his head jerk in her direction.

"Blimey, Hermione! How've you been? Have you heard word from Harry?" Ron called out as he and his family made their way to the girl.

"No nothing from Harry. Was hoping you might have thought. Otherwise I've been perfectly fine. My parents went to a dentist convention in Oxford, so I stayed with them in a hotel for half of the summer." She replied, and then was overrun with hugs from Ginny and Molly.

"It's good to see you dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

George was about to make fun to Ron about him being jittery all of a sudden, but he stopped when he saw an unmistakable face.

"Harry!"

The small crowd turned to stare at George who pointed at the wall that was behind him a ways.

Harry Potter, who seemed now to be a bit more slim and defined in muscle, walked over to his friends.

He was ready to board the train.

Krylancelo note:

Hello my friends, it's been quite a while since an update. I'm still on the fanfic scene, just everything got in the way.

Hopefully you'll award some reviews.


End file.
